


The Arcana: In My Arms (Muriel/Apprentice)

by Kirimizi



Category: Nix Hydra - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Flower viewing date, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Jasmine viewing, Late at Night, M/M, Smut, Unbridled Love, idk what to say besides thank you for dealing with my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: There is only one time of year where the jasmines bloom in the wild. The magician simply wanted to share this moment with someone they’ve had their eyes on the last few months.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 59





	The Arcana: In My Arms (Muriel/Apprentice)

Beneath the tender light of the full moon, the sweet scent of blooming summer jasmines flocked along the midnight air. The scene was beautiful beyond compare, as the apprentice watched the gentle sway of trees and leaves. They couldn’t bear to look away. And yet, Muriel couldn’t help himself from the sight sitting right next to him. A midnight beauty all in themselves that made him lose his breath every time he looked at them.

The apprentice inhaled the night air, filling their lungs with the incoming wave of blooming flowers. It was only a few nights a year that these incredible plants would bloom at their boldest. This time around, the apprentice brought their dear mountain friend to witness them together. 

The vines wrapped around trees and came off around a few branches just above them. The grace of the flowers took hold of the apprentice who gingerly plucked a few and pressed them into a small leather bound notebook before placing it back into their bag. Muriel towered over the apprentice to take a few for himself. He placed a few in his pockets before setting one by one into the magician’s hair. 

The apprentice felt Muriel playing around with their hair, allowing him to finish his work. The array of small jasmines cascaded down the side of their hair behind their ear, putting a smile on their face. 

“This is lovely,” The magician said with a fluster forming on their cheeks. “Thank you.” They leaned up and left a quick kiss on his cheek, earning an equally embarrassed look on his face. He looked at the magician wide eyed, flustered beyond anything. But he couldn’t help himself from the burning feeling in his chest. 

“Muriel, are you alright?” The magician caught his gaze, concerned they did something to upset him. They brushed a few stray strands of dark hair out of his face, instantly feeling the heat coming off of his cheeks. The touch of their hands against his cheek was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He bit his bottom lip, nervous to be so close in proximity. The two were a mere inch away from each other, before the apprentice leaned in to leave a small kiss on his lips, unable to control the impulse that came over them.

Muriel’s lips quivered, unsure what to do in the moment. Just as they separated from one another, he realized how much he missed the feeling. His hand came up to their cheek, gently cupping the warm, soft skin. They stared into each other’s eyes, the magician finding themself leaning into his hand. The mountain man smiled, watching the apprentice carefully to not overstep their boundaries. 

“Was that too much of me?” The magician shifted over, not wanting to make Muriel uncomfortable. But on the contrary, he wanted to feel the touch of their lips again. Something he couldn’t put into words, so he wanted to try his best to show it as he gazed into his eyes.

Muriel closed the gap, taking their lips into his own. Even in their own surprise, they couldn’t help melting right into him. The feeling of his soft lips made them want to fill in whatever space was left. The need in their embrace felt warm and inviting as Muriel backed the apprentice into the tree behind them. 

The magician tangled their fingertips into his messy dark hair, pulling him closer with every tug of his long strands. The towering man couldn’t help from the sweet taste of want in their body. Tendrils of heat grew between them, as the magician felt his massive hands wrap around their waist before stopping at their hips. 

Muriel lost himself in the moment. He left kiss after kiss down their neck until their collarbone, craving the apprentice more than air itself. The little gasps that came from them with each kiss left Muriel in bliss. When they reunited once again, the apprentice gently ran their hands up his chest, surprised as they touched the soft skin with ease. The subtle touches felt like a tease, especially when he noticed that sultry look in their eye. 

At first, Muriel couldn’t help tensing up at the touch. But the caress of their hands and the gentle brush of their nails against his chest drove him crazy. The magician looked to him with wonder in their eyes, tugging at the edges of his open shirt. They ripped it off of him, letting it drop to the ground while he tore into the fabric covering their chest. 

The kiss burned with passion, the two of them ready to take each other under the moonlight. Muriel ran his hands up their back, taking in the soft skin he had always dreamed of feeling. A sweet sound made its way between them as they felt his hands explore their body and Muriel could feel his pants begin to tighten. 

“Muriel,” they separated from their kiss, taking a breath. “Are you sure about this?” The worry building in their voice. But Muriel was quick to dismiss it.  
“If it’s you, I want to.” The certainty of his tone made the magician flush. Muriel left a kiss on their cheek, but the magician grabbed him and turned him back, bringing him in for a much more meaningful kiss. 

Muriel brushed against the smaller magician, the feeling of his hard cock through his pants grinding against them. The magician groaned, excited to feel more. They ran their hands down the sides of his pants, sliding down the fabric past his thighs. He breathed heavily, embarrassed at how exposed he was in front of them. 

But their handling had Muriel weak, every stroke of his dick leaving him ready to collapse. He glistened with sweat under the moonlight, hot from the slow and steady touches. The magician had a devious smile spread across their face, happily watching Muriel squirm beneath their touch. His usually sweet gaze was replaced with a lusty green hue they couldn’t get enough of. 

The faster they went, the harder his breath came out. They felt so close to finishing, but a part of him didn’t want it to be over just yet. Muriel crashed his lips into theirs, biting their bottom lip to the point where he drew blood. The magician loved the pain and thrived from it, moaning into the harsh kiss. 

All of this threw Muriel into a spiral, his heaving chest trying to keep up with breathing as he came to their touch. The magician lived for the feeling of bringing him to this point. Muriel’s husky groans turned into wet moans, letting go of himself right then and there, to the touch of his dreamlike lovers hands. Nothing else could ever compare.

The magician caught up with their breath, happy with the result. Muriel left a flurry of needy kisses along the side of their face, high on the aftermath. He loved them. And the smallest thought of even possibly hurting them frightened him. His soft lips met theirs, a moment of silence falling between the two. 

As the gentle breeze moved through the forest, both the magician and Muriel returned to their spot to continue watching the flowers for the remainder of the night.


End file.
